Svafnir, Worm of Morgoth
Svafnir, Ruin of Minas Numen, Bane of men As all dragons Svafnir is a enchanted beast, magic flows through its vile blood, its senses are keen and its vision only come short to the fabled eagles of Manwe, Its skin harder than the most harder of armors, its claws able to slice in two any man, its smell burns in the air causing the most nefarious wounds. Sharing one of the fondness of the Dragons , the riddle games and all contest of the mind are a prefered pastime for this beast. Svafnir loves to prove itssuperiority in skillfull word duellings stances, yet also as all dragons its magnificient self is perhaps the biggest of their flaws, vain, wrathful deceitful and self centered. Svafnir loves flattering, and perhaps for this reason it will endure a false flatterer who is just winning time to save his impending doom, not that would save the poor soul who had the bad luck of meeting It, but at least they would last much more than a brave warrior. To a dragon a flatterer is just a wise and sensible sentient, an armed challenge is just a snack with suicidal wishes. If there is something a Dragon despises after all is disrespect. 'History' One of the greatest dragons to survive the destruction of Angband, Svafnir the worm roamed through the south of Endor wastes through the Second Age. As one of the eldests offsprings of Glaurung he entered quite often into Dragon's Dream. Of its razings some old poetry of Numenor and Dwarf origin talk about its voracious apetite and cunning. Called once "Host eater" it managed to win through its charms and wiles to a whole dwarven fortress where it ate all of them and slept for good part of the third age. Sages claims its hate for the dwarves at such age was due the remembrances of its father being slaughtered at the hands of the Dwarves of Belegost others point it was just draconic greed. 'The alliance with the Shadow' At 1721 TA, Svafnir was woke by the Shadow's emissaries. On her behalf, they claimed, the Shadow promised Svafnir with the riches of a whole realm and the support from her orcs and Sotrhons to keep the realm to its grasp if that was its 'The Destruction of Minas Numen' The army of Minas Numen went out to meet Svafnir on the fields, some miles north of the citadel. They were routed, and those troops left in the city to protect them for advancing orc and Sothron raiding parties , found the Dragon and the Shadow's orcs crossing their main gate and entering the city. The plunder and slaughtering of the orcs and the grissly apetite of the dragon are still sung in legends, hundreds of captives were enslaved and driven northward. A sadly amount of knowledge was lost with the destruction of the Tower of Lore. After the feat was done, Svafnir expelled the Sothrons, Donnerlings and settled to enjoy his newly-sacked domain and went into dragon slumber again. 'The Desolation of the Dragon' Known as a frequent dormant (its said that usually it is active only 1 of every 100 years), but a ruthless men and dwarf eater, Svafnir has razed a wide portion of the plains that separate his home to the safer regions to its east and west on his waking times, this blot of scorched land has been named the Desolation of the Dragon, and is crawling with orcs, trolls and the spirits of the death . For that reason he holds not only the domain of the city, but also the control of the traditional trade routes used by the old travellers and traders crossing through that zone. Few sites hold such strategic value. Perhaps that's the reason of why the two clan of Dwarves have tried six expeditions to get rid of the dragon. They aim to claim hold of the trades resources and all the riches they coudl plunder from the City. So far six expeditions were sent and six times the Dragon woke to wipe them to the last dwarf. 'Plots and Personality' The Worm of Morgoth has survived by cunning and never jumping into fights that it thinks it cannot win. Still it is a true dragon , a monster of nightmares, able to bring down by claw and fangs , magic and fire a whole army of first born. So far the Dragon only wakes when intruders try to steal from its loot or wound it, not many things could wake a dragon on its slumber, when it does the creature acts rashly and wipes the rude intruders without any second thought, yet if some piece were stole, its rage would bring down a whole country. The Worm is growing restless lately, its dreams have been plagued with images of heros of pasttimes brandishing old ancient dwarven weapons, all signals clearly show the Dragon is closing to its waking time... Category:Dragon Category:Enemy Category:Antagonists Category:GM